Régulo Cardoso
|status=Alive |family= Armida Cardoso (Mother) Conrado Cardoso (Father) |birthplace= |occupation= Drug Lord Leader of Huntsmen Mob Boss Member of Four Corners |affiliation=Cardoso Crime Family Four Corners |team(s)= |fightingstyle= Chin Na Dragon Kung Fu |debut= |voice= }} Régulo Cardoso (レグルスカルドソ, Regurusu Karudoso), better known by his street name and underworld alias The Dragon (竜, Ryū) is a mob boss in and the leader of the newly formed Cardoso Crime Family, he is also a drug lord who has gone unchecked for years. Upon the incarceration of his father, Conrado Cardoso, and the fall of the original Cardoso Cartel due to the efforts of The Machinist, Régulo made it his life's mission to take away everything precious to the vigilante and make him suffer. He is also the leader of an extremely dangerous mercenary group known as the . Additionally, he was also the part of the biggest criminal organization that control all the criminal enterprises across the United States, known as the Four Corners, where he was given the moniker of Dragon of the Four Corners (四つ角の竜, Yotsukado no Ryū). It was widely believed that he became a member after killing the original man who held the title. After the loss of his family name and personal honor at the hands of the archer, Régulo spent the next two years of his life trying to amass wealth by investing in small time "jobs", Régulo would grow frustrated hearing about the growing popularity which lead to him eventually joining an underground fighting club and seeking information about the vigilante who set his life on fire. Succeeding in his quest to restore some of his reputation, Régulo would again have his paths cross with the archer, this time in China where he was trying to make a deal. Overwhelmed by rage, Régulo considered murdering the man in cold blood, only to be stopped by a mysterious figure who instead gave him an alternative way to make Reed suffer. Years later, he would return to Arizona and this time would use his influence and power to take over the city of while Reed was out on his adventures with his own and laid a trap for his arch-nemesis to fall into. Appearance Régulo Cardoso's appearance is almost as intimidating in person as is his reputation as "The Dragon". Towering over most people at 6'4" and weighing in at about 205 lbs with only 9.9% body fat, Régulo is an imposing man who boasts a naturally powerful and muscular disposition; this causes people to often think twice before engaging him in a fight. Before taking on the name of The Dragon (竜, Ryū), Régulo sported a modern slick back hair with a well groomed undercut and a goatee. Régulo is of a background, with his mother being origin and his father being of descent; this also gives him an unique skin color that he is both proud of and loves. Before his transformation into the drug lord known as Dragon of the Four Corners (四つ角の竜, Yotsukado no Ryū), he was identified as being crookedly handsome with sharp features such as his nose, eyes and jawline, in addition to his model-like square jaw. After taking on the mantle of the Dragon, Régulo is seen ditching his goatee and shaving off his head. Unlike before his training, where he would exclusively wear either polo t-shirts or trench coats over his plain tuckered solids, Régulo now sports a green half-sleeved hoodie, that he wears to mock Reed; since he refers to the archer as "Robinhood Lite". On top of his hoodie, he wears a black leather jacket which he pairs with his assortment of dark colored cargo pants, white shin guards and Tai Chi slippers. He also wears a gold and black metal gauntlet on his left arm that have three protruding metal scallops that can be used to both block sword strikes and stab people at close ranges. He gauntlet also has a secret compartment where Régulo stores a small knife that he used in his match against Reed. At some point during his training, he also got a dragon tattoo on the side of his head which symbolized him overcoming his barrier and transforming from a carp to a dragon. He also proudly wears his battle scars that he had received over the course of his criminal career through both confrontations and training. Personality Régulo is an extremely driven and vicious man, who is also a natural born strong leader and a true warrior at heart. Régulo has a very perfunctory and heartless demeanor, with some even describing him as a sadist who has a knack for torture and psychopathy. As a child, Régulo had all of his actions dictated by his father, Conrado, which made Régulo crave freedom. His additional abuse at the hands of his mother Armida and her subsequent scandal with the judge following his father's incarceration made Régulo loathe her; this hate and general distrust would later on extend towards all women, after he was betrayed by his girlfriend, Dakota. His misogyny is very apparent and hardly even veiled, since he described Nether as "just another pathetic woman" during their encounter. He was also instilled with a brand of honor by his father, something he greatly values. However, losing his wealth, face and his father due to 's open war on the Cardoso Cartel, greatly effected the young Régulo both on a financial and psychological level which lead him developing a profound hatred for Reed and this hatred would turn into obsession in the coming years. While Régulo seeks power and money and is feared as a cruel man, he does not believe in harming or exerting dominance over his own men. He values loyalty and honor above everything and treats his men as a part of his extended family. This in combination with his menacing presence pursue people to work for him. He seems to hold the concept of "family" in high regards, as seen by his viewing his organization as such and becoming greatly angered whenever someone goes "against the rules of the family". His lack of control over his life throughout his childhood and late teens, has made him into somewhat of a control freak and a habitual liar and manipulator; as evident for his overtaking of the Gulf Cartel and attempts at espionage on the Latin Queen gang, in order to control his situation and place in the city effectively. Régulo also displays his charming side to Elena Summers and seduces her, however, it is revealed that he only does so to make her criminal cabal take out the Latin Queen Gang and "thin out the herd". Régulo also believes himself and his crime family to be a necessary evil, which is quite indisputable from his statements about law and order failing without organized crime; stating that the state would fall into a state of chaos without it. While he deals with both his clients and adversaries from rival crime families with a seemingly calm and calculated demeanor, he is extremely self-aware and uncompromising, specially when it comes to maintaining his reputation, as he was quick to put Maw in his place after the latter had run away from New York and was operating in Cardoso's area, by describing Maw as a "clever monkey" and himself as the owner of the zoo. Régulo also displays the traits of a warrior, such as showing respect for those who attempt to fight him or stand up against his family. If one were to fight him one-on-one for three minutes and could still manage to stay conscious, he would reward them with money and gifts and even offer them a chance to join his family. Régulo despite his ego, can admire skills possessed by other individuals, although this is not the case with women or his archenemy Reed. While it is rare, his ego can intertwine with his misogyny which leads to moments of intense, uncontrolled rage; something Elena Summers was a victim of, after she refused to marry him and called him a "petty criminal" which led to him brutally murdering her and her entire family and setting their house on fire. Due to spending two years of his life on the streets, he also has some amount of respect for food due to him functioning on leftovers and rat infested scraps in the past. As such, he shows a very little patience towards those who waste food or do not posses the right kind of table manners. He has also been seen scolding his men for eating junk food and actively suggests them to switch to healthier alternatives since he does pay them enough. Another notable trait possessed by him that makes him a great warrior is his tendency to constantly test himself and his skills against men of talent. He is known to regularly compete in underground fights and honing his skills and even though he was motivated by hatred, he also lured in the Vermilion Marksman to test his fighting ability against his own. While money is a great motivator, Régulo is motivated by his inner desire to surpass his father, to not just rebuild their lost empire but bigger and better than ever. He wishes to surpass his father in every department as he was the only man other than his own master who Régulo respected. His respect and loyalty towards his master is also what kept him from approaching Reed for years until his master believed that he was ready. Outside of his extended family, his associates and his teachers, everyone is known to fear him and for good reason. He exhibits many, if not all, classic psychopathic traits; a complete lack of conscience, a lack of remorse and empathy, a shallow affect, tendency to lie and deceit and even experiencing a perverted sense of joy when someone is hurt or is facing hardship. He also has a habit of making an example out of traitors by beheading them with a special sword that is capable of generating immense amount of heat, which is what inspired him to take up the name of The Dragon (竜, Ryū). After assuming the control over both Chandler and Scottsdale, he began delivering his own brand of justice and nobody was exempt from it, not even the officers; this included an unofficial law regarding racism, bullying and foster care services, as he tried to make things somewhat better for children, this does show that he might care somewhat about the next generation even though personally does not wisj to procreate. Régulo also personally funded an anti-racism rally and when a small racist group showed up, insulting them, he had his men strip them naked and drink from the gutters; this shows his lack of tolerance for racism, which is perhaps a result of his own mixed heritage. In addition to this, he also has some sort of impatience when it comes to dealing with bullies, which might be because of his first hand experience with bullying. He threatened to gut a high-school senior student for picking up on a freshman year student and even had his men throw the kid into a dumpster as a warning. His manipulative side and urge for control truly manifested around this time, as he had corrupted several police officers, made deals with businessmen and even had managed to use his charms on the district attorney; attaining absolute control over two cities at once. He also made it so that the cities would only depend upon each other and would be otherwise self-functioning, thus crippling the business of those who were not associated with him in the two cities that he was running from the shadows. Undoubtedly, one of his main goals and motivators is his drive to make Reed suffer in agony and destroy everything that he has come to love. His hatred leads him to studying the man and eventually figuring out his identity; an impressive feat, considering neither the Hero Association or the FBI has been able to identify The Machinist. After rebuilding his crime family, while Régulo was happy, he described his life as "hollow" as if he were missing something. He eventually came to the conclusion that he will not be able to rest until he brings justice to his family name by punishing the vigilante. This led him to seeking out trainers and fighters who would teach him how to fight and overcome his pain, to channel his hatred and anger into something more dangerous. He even went so far as to contact a former villain known as just to inject himself with a quirk that was retrieved from an Asian boy by Cull's men, just to get an edge in his crusade against Reed, since he was born quirkless himself. He also underwent torturous training under just to achieve his goal; showing just how great his hatred for Reed is. Additionally, he tried to actively sabotage Reed's reputation by blackmailing several women into coming out and claiming to be victims of sexual assault by Reed. Just to draw Reed in, he also traced down his mother, Delilah Harford, and had her handover her company to him through his methods of "persuasion" and forced her to release a public statement where she claimed to have given up her company due to her unsupportive family and incompetent son, who was not worthy to inherit their wealth. Régulo's cruel demeanor seems to become more apparent near Reed as he gave up on his calm demeanor and began brutally beating down on him and insulting him. In his final attempt to further humiliate Reed, he asks the archer to bow before him and work for him instead; blackmailing Reed to "play by his rules" and threatening to publicly execute his mother as well as hunt Reed down like an animal in the city. After being turned down, either due to pent up anger or ego, he decides to crush Reed by having his right hand pin down Reed's mother while he raped her and "defiled" the Harford lineage. Régulo went so far as to send the tape as an "early Christmas gift" for Reed to watch. He pointlessly threatens to torture Rudy despite the latter being unaware of Reed's location; this is likely due to Régulo not being in control of the situation, something that scared him greatly. His facade of honor crumbled to dust, just at the thought of him losing to Reed in a fair fight, which resorted to him stabbing Reed with a concealed knife. His fear of the unknown is further shown when he orders for his men to summon the Huntsmen and set a bounty of forty million dollars on Reed's head, due to him not knowing the archer's location. Nothing scares him more than his plans failing and uncertainty, as seen from him becoming more erratic, feral and paranoid during the tail end of the "Crossbow Slayers incident". After his defeat at the hands of Reed, Rudy and Liza, he swore on his life to make it his life's mission to hunt them down and kill them the next time. With his defeat, his hate for Reed has now extended to all of the Outsiders. Régulo also describes himself to be more akin to a survivor than a "foolish knight", this is reflected in his unwavering determination to not lose, seen from him burning down his own drugs before the police could get to him and while it cost him a huge dent in his wallet, he managed to keep his material from reaching the boys in blue. After escaping from prison, he went into hiding as he believed that he had lost his face and his treatment in prison further proved his greatest insecurity to be true: that he is a weak person and a loser. In the next few months, Régulo fakes his own identity and joins a Chinese gang; quickly rising through their ranks, in order to "gain control" all over again. Regardless, he still feels that after being brought down by Reed, he is now unworthy of the Cardoso name. History Régulo Cardoso, the prince of Chandler and the rightful heir to the great Cardoso Cartel, was born on August 31 to Conrado and Armida Cardoso in the year 2307. Régulo had a pretty tough childhood, considering his entire childhood was controlled strictly by his father, from the meal of the day to the subjects he was allowed to study. Régulo held to a certain standard and was expected to excel at things as the heir of the Cardoso Cartel. During his childhood, he strove to please his father, even if it meant pleasing him by pretending to be someone he was not. However, he resented his mother due to his mother spending most of her time away from the family and verbally abusing him for most of his life. She finally struck a nerve when she started hitting him for lying to her about going to his friend's place to study when he really went to watch a movie with a girl from his class. Conrado and Armida often fought over the right way to raise their child and even came to blows over him; fighting about who is the best for him, this led to Régulo coming to the conclusion that marriages are better off without kids. Despite the high standards set for him, Régulo lived a rather lavish life style, as he only went to the best school in the state, ate the best stake and freshest of fruits and dressed up in expensive clothes. Despite everything, Régulo admired the man that his father was: a meticulous, powerful and self-made man, something Régulo aimed to become himself. On his sixteenth birthday, Régulo started talking to his father about inheriting the business and how he should start getting to know the ropes from an early age. This is when the news reported about a Pro-Hero named Tempo Devil and his sidekick taking down one of the gangs allied with them. Régulo asked his father if they should be worried about it, to which his father replied by saying, they won't be a problem; a sentence and attitude that would become his undoing in the next eight months, as Cardoso had ordered a hit on which angered his protege and caused him to start a personal war on the Cardoso Cartel. The Vermillion Marksman had succeeded in taking down the cartel and all of its members by collecting evidence against them and linking them to all of the crimes that they had each committed. To further add insult to injury, the young archer would break into the Cardoso House and beat Conrado to an inch of his life in front of his wife and child, Régulo. Apparently, this was Régulo's moment of disillusionment, where he saw his father as a weak and broken man, who begged someone who seemed no older than Régulo to stop beating him. This shattered the image of his father that he had in his mind and to him, brought humiliation and shame to his family. After his father was charged for all the crimes that he had committed and taken away by the police force, Régulo would convince his mother to do something about the situation. Against her better judgment, Armida sent hired thugs to beat up and intimidate several officers who were working on the cartel's case and also began sleeping with the judge who was supposed to preceded over her husband's trial, however, Reed managed to force a confession out of one of her thugs and took pictures of her with the judge and outed her to be just as bad as her husband. With his mother being outed as a "whore" Régulo felt ashamed and angry with his family but he also felt something he had not felt before; an unfathomable thirst for revenge and unmitigated hatred for the archer. Due to him losing all of his wealth and resources, Régulo was forced to move into a where he was often teased and bullied by others as "the son of a failed druggie and a crack whore". He also found it hard to eat food, as his fellow residents would either add extra salt and chili powder in his food just to teach him a lesson. Régulo eventually got in a fight with Xavier Fernandez, one of the older residents, who he described as "the leader of their little herd" and had his forearm marked by a fireplace poker, something that marked Régulo as 'beneath' Xavier. Xavier would continue to harass Régulo for almost the next three months, when suddenly, Régulo started acting extremely friendly towards him and accepted his position as Xavier's servant. Per contra, this was just a ruse put on by Régulo to get close to Xavier and after finding him alone one night, he knocked out Xavier and left the home with his unconscious body; where he was aided by one of Xavier's own 'loyal servants'. Régulo would then proceed to wake up Xavier and deprive him of both food and sleep for over a week, after which he stole a knife and used it to chop off Xavier's fingers one by one until Xavier had lost all ten of his fingers, at which point Régulo let him go; claiming that justice had been served. Régulo would then spend the next year on the streets, on his own, surrounded by the homeless and hopeless; rummaging through trashcans to get scraps to survive of off. Things would take a turn for him, when he tried to steal a wallet from a man, this man turned out to be Matías Diaz; the leader of an almost cult-like criminal cabal, who took pity upon Régulo and took him out for dinner to a local restaurant where the owner owed him money. When the owner kept insisting on granting him a bit more time since he did not have the money yet, Régulo intervened by saying that the man was lying and he could repay Matías for the food. Curious to see what the boy meant, Régulo would torture the owner and in return get him to talk, the man admitted that he could not pay Matías because he had already paid off a rival gang earlier. Matías appreciated the boy's talent for torture and handed him a gun, asking him to shoot the owner in the face; offering him a bright future in return. As the gun went off, Régulo's life took a complete turn and he climbed through the ranks of Matías's men, eventually becoming his right-hand man. During this time, he also learned of the criminal organization known as from his mentor, but he had a conflict of interest with Matías, due to Matías wanting to leave the business and settle down and advising him to work on his anger issues. Régulo would eventually hesitantly agree to Matías quitting and appointing him as the new head of the criminal cable. Dark Reign While he was officially their leader, most of the cable refused to acknowledge him as so and Matías's original right-hand man, Diego, went onto join a street gang that would try to assassinate him, however, this failed due to Matías's adviser and mentor, Ion Morales, informing Régulo about the attack beforehand. While Régulo was planning to have the criminal records of his assailants be revealed and have the police deal with them, Ion advised Régulo that if his criminal cable was ever to respect him, he would have to make an example of those who dare go against him. Régulo arranged for Diego and his men to be publicly shot down and their families being chased away from the city. Though, this was not enough in Ion's eyes. He told Régulo that Matías despite being as good of a crime lord as he was, was too soft and a coward and did not perform the "Ascension Ritual" when he took charge of the criminal cable and that Régulo must not make the same mistake if he were to make a name for himself and keep his men loyal to him. Régulo performed the ritual by hunting down his old mentor and beheading him in front of his family. He would then complete the final stage of his ascension by bringing his mentor's head to his office and consuming wine laced with Matías's blood. This allowed him to gain respect and loyalty of his men and instilled fear into those who even thought about going up against him. He eventually collaborated with an international terrorist group known as the Zodiac, hoping to spread his name further and created a squad full of arsonists that backed up the Zodiac and also helped them escape to Canada after their job in Washington. This worked and he became of the most influential crime lords in the United States in no time. While business was good, Régulo felt like something was missing from his life; this is when he met a woman who went by the name of Dakota, this meeting would eventually have a lasting impact on his character, as Dakota would turn out to be a FBI agent who was simply ordered to infiltrate his criminal network. Having been betrayed by another woman, Régulo came to the conclusion that all women are liars and manipulators who do not respect their own body and would sleep with anyone just to get what they want. Régulo and Dakota had a fight after this incident, which lead to him having her killed. Régulo would then spot his old enemy on the television, which almost felt like someone was adding insult to his injury. Régulo decided that he could not be at peace as long as Reed was a free man. He began studying Reed and found himself several underground ring fighters to train him. During this time, one of his trainers recommended Régulo to meet up with a man named Jasper Stein; a rising gangster and leader of the gang known as Sticks and Stones. Jasper was interested in affiliating himself with the crime-lord but Régulo refused initially, which led to Jasper challenging him in a duel with the condition being, if Jasper wins, Régulo would have to both accept his partnership and bow before him. As the two fought, Régulo was impressed by Jasper, stating him to be the first guy to stay standing in a ring with him for up to three minutes. With his respect earned, Régulo affiliated himself with Jasper. A few months later, Régulo would meet up with a client by the name of Nikolajs Balodes in China; a former villain, who was suspected to be working with the nefarious organization known as , after bribing Nikolajs and offering him personal protection, he was able to convince Nikolajs to perform the quirk-imbibition procedure on himself and gain access to a quirk known as Dragon's Breath (息の竜, Iki no Ryū). This would level the playing field in Régulo's mind but in reality, he was far from ready for a confrontation with the archer. A week into his stay in China, Régulo's car would get assaulted by a stray arrow; an arrow that he recognized. Getting out of his car, he followed the direction from which the noises of an ongoing battle were coming from. To his surprise, he saw his sworn enemy engaged in a fight with a mutant-villain and as Reed "defeated" the villain and lied on the ground from exhaustion, Régulo took out his pistol; the same one with which his mother had shot herself due to her humiliation. However, in that moment, Régulo hesitated but before he could even come to his senses, a mysterious man appeared and disarmed him, stating that he sees the burning desire for revenge in Régulo's eyes but he is not ready to do this. The mysterious man then reveals himself to be ; a villain who was thought to have died years ago, and offered to train Régulo in the ways of combat and guide him in his path to revenge. Régulo began his training with his mentor and soon realized that he had a natural skill for reading muscle movements of his opponent(s) and as such, was already proficient in dodging and counter-attacking but with Angel's guidance, he was able to learn more than just proper technique. He also mastered a high degree of physical and mental conditioning. Meanwhile, Ion was in charge of his criminal empire, as Régulo spent his time training in a secret hideout located in . Crossbow Slayers The Calm Abilities Quirk Dragon's Breath (息の竜, Iki no Ryū): The Dragon's Breath is an quirk that fell into the possession of Régulo Cardoso after he underwent the quirk-imbibition procedure in Nikolajs's lab. It originally belonged to a boy named Shen. The quirk allows Régulo to exhale a large stream of gunpowder-like substance which surrounds the region; casting a thick layer of smoke, effectively blinding the opponent to his current location. While it can be used as a simple smokescreen for quick getaways or for sneak attacks, perhaps the most interesting feature of this thick gunpowder stream is its volatility and flammability. Régulo can remotely detonate this thick cloud surrounding his opponent(s) by gritting his teeth which creates a spark and triggers a violent and sudden explosion that has an energy yield of 7 kWh or has a TNT equivalent of 6 kilogram. With just the right amount of planning and proper wind current, the effective radius of the blast can be increased. Super Moves *'Expansive Dust Bomb' (膨張塵玉, Bōchō Chiridama): *'Flint Turret' (石火櫓, Sekka Yagura): Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: *' ': *' ': Skilled Swordsman: *' ': Other Skills Highly-Athletic Conditioning: Régulo is in fantastic physical condition that borders on nigh-peak human. Régulo's in incredible physical form which he maintains through extensive training, with his physical power ranking as among the deadliest among the many foes Reed has ever faced. He has been able to lift up a man with one arm, and tossing him a considerable distance; given that the average male in the United States weighs around 195 lbs/88.5 kg, this is no laughing matter. He has extremely fast reflexes and great muscular endurance, able to swiftly incapacitate a much larger foe with ease and push grown men through a door, as well as immense resilience and durability. He was the first person to ever intercept and catch one of Reed's arrows shot from his modified bow, which is known for shooting arrows as fast as 71.63 m/s. His knowledge of biomechanics, combined with his strength has also allowed him to pin down people larger than him and even engage more than two opponent(s) at once without showing any signs of physical exhaustion. He was only annoyed by Lina's attacks and effortlessly overpowered her soon. These feats prove that his strength, reflexes, endurance and durability far exceeded that of the average man who engages in minimal exercise and has a proper diet. It is also hinted that his striking speed is either equal or greater than that of Reed, despite him being slower on foot than the likes of Rudy Jandre. Gifted Intellect: Despite his violent tendencies and his rage, Régulo is an extremely smart and cunning individual, which is also one of his most dangerous traits. He has been shown to out-think several gang leaders, manipulate people to do his bidding, outsmart several intelligent individuals such as Matías and Reed; despite them both being geniuses in their own rights. He is also one of the first people to have ever figured out Reed's identity on his own when agencies such as FBI and Interpol have failed to do so. He has repeatedly used people to get what he wants, even without them ever realizing and staying loyal to him. His quick ascension to power is a clear example of his high-intellect and diplomacy skills. Régulo has shown himself to be highly adaptive and a rather quick learner, whether this ranges from him learning the ways of the criminal cable or executing and modifying plans on the fly. It becomes puerile to deny his fantastic and almost genius like interpersonal and intra-personal intelligence. TBA~ *'Expert Tactician': *'Master Manipulator': Spearmanship: Torture Expert/Skilled Interrogator: Vast Resources/Network: Equipment Dragon's Sword (剣の竜, Ken no Ryū): The Dragon Sword is a jian or double-edged straight sword that is in the possession of Régulo Cardoso, which he inherited from his father. The sword is made of what is described to be 'tantaloy 67 metal' that has 8.5% tungsten, 0.4% Rhenium and 1% Osmium as its constituents. The sword is bright silver and has an extremely high density, resistance to corrosion and pressure and can perform well without losing its properties at high temperatures. However, what makes this sword truly unique is the coiling and internal circuitry that upon activation can heat up the blade to up to 2100°C. The combination of the increased hardness, density and heat produced by the blade makes for an incredible offensive and defensive weapon. Due to its sharpness and heating property, it can even cut through other metallic objects. The blade itself is 89 cm long along with a longer than usual grip, causing people to classify it as a long sword. QSW-24: The QSW-24 is the gun with which Armida Cardoso, Régulo's mother committed suicide. He carries around the gun as a reminder of his greatest failure. He also brought the gun to China, when he was about to shoot an unsuspecting Reed but hesitated. It is a suppressed semi-automatic pistol with extremely low to almost negligible recoil. It makes use of a rather large 25 round box magazine as feed. Quirk-Dampener Collar: Dragon beard hook: Régulo carries a Longxu hook in either his gauntlet or one of his pockets in his cargo pants. The hook is a thrown entangling or trapping concealable weapon. It features a two pronged steel hook about 35 cm long. It has an iron ring underneath the crescent structure, through which the rope connects with the throwing hook. The serrated structure of the hook makes for a nasty piercing weapon. It is used by Régulo to either disarm an opponent by throwing it and having the hook wrap around his opponent(s) arm which allows him to snag onto his opponent's wrist and reel it in. However, he can also use it as a weapon by swinging it around and striking people with it or simply having it pierce their body. Weakness * Unreliability: While he essentially has mastered his acquired quirk to the best of his skill, the quirk is rather unreliable and does not always function. It was noted to only work in times of need/extreme duress. * Anger: It is no secret that despite how smart he is, Régulo is quick to anger and it can be used against him, *'Fear of the Unknown': Régulo is known to panic and act irrationally if things do not go according to his plan. He makes "rookie" mistakes in response to situations where he does not know the outcome or has no control over. *'Mental Instability': Régulo has been diagnosed with borderline personality disorder and psychopathy. Trivia * Régulo's name roughly translates to "Thorny King". * It would seem that each member of the represent an animal from the ; which are the Vietnamese equivalents of the Chinese astronomical and cultural Four Benevolent Animals. They include the Vietnamese dragon (Long) in the East, the Qilin (Lân) in the West, the Turtle (Quy) in the North, and the Phoenix (Phụng) in the South. ** Régulo is the first Four Corners's member to have been caught by the police. Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Criminals Category:Drug Lord Category:Males Category:Four Corners Member Category:Huntsmen Member Category:Earth 0 Characters